


Watch Me

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett asks Link for help after he accidentally interrupts his personal time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

“Hey Link, do you want some dinner? I was about to go in the kitchen and make something.”

“No.” Link said, slipping on a pair of shoes. “I’m going out with some friends. Do you want to come?”

Rhett shook his head. “No, I think I’ll stay home. It’s been a long week and I’m kind of tired.”

“Okay.” Link grabbed his keys. “See you later.”

“Bye.” Rhett waved as Link walked out the door.

Rhett made himself something to eat before settling in to watch a documentary on Netflix.  He was a little antsy and bored after the movie, so he searched for something else to occupy his time. He changed into some comfortable clothes, climbed into bed, and decided to pull out his phone and flip through some pictures he had taken recently.

When looking at pictures wasn’t satisfying enough, Rhett picked up the book he was currently reading. Reading did little to curb his boredom so he set it down after a few minutes. Rhett sighed, frustrated at his abundance of energy and his inability to rid himself of it. “Maybe I should’ve gone out with Link.” He said to himself.

Rhett then realized he was home alone.  _Hey, I can treat myself a bit without worry about bothering Link._  He thought.  _I’m alone, I can be as loud as I want._ Rhett loved living with Link, but sometimes he had a difficult time playing down his excitement while he was jerking off. He took advantage of Link being a sound sleeper and always waited until after he went to bed, but he still worried about disturbing him. Now he could relax and really enjoy himself.

Rhett stripped down to his boxers and laid on his stomach. He slid his hands down into his underwear and began groping and teasing himself. He grunted, not from pleasure but from frustration. He tried all of his usual techniques but couldn’t seem to get off. Rhett scowled as he leaned his head against the wall above his bed and rubbed his limp dick against the headboard. He was about to give up and go to bed when Link walked in.

“Hey Rhett, I…” he looked and saw Rhett pressing himself into the headboard, mindlessly grinding away with a look of displeasure on his face. “Oh man I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were busy.”

Rhett looked at Link and immediately felt himself get hard. He smiled. “It’s okay man. Stay.”

“What?”

Rhett blushed. “To be honest, I was having a hard time getting off until you walked in.”

“Yeah, I could see that.” Link said, embarrassed.

Rhett swallowed nervously. “Link can you…watch me?” You being here is the only thing that’s worked all night.”

Link was shocked by Rhett’s request, but didn’t want to say no to his best friend. “Yeah, I guess so. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Rhett said with a moan.  He ran his hand up and down his dick. “Something about having you here and watching what I’m doing helps a lot.”

“Okay.” Link was still feeling a little reluctant, but he figured it was okay as long as Rhett was okay with it. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

Rhett smiled as he slipped off his boxers and sat down on the bed, back against the headboard.  He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and began to stroke himself. A smile of relief spread across his face.

Link wasn’t sure where to look. He had seen Rhett naked before, but never like this. This was much more sensual and personal. Gazing at Rhett’s looks of pleasure felt a little intrusive, but then Rhett made eye contact with him as if to assure Link that it was okay for him to see this side of himself. Watching Rhett in this vulnerable, erotic state had started off awkward but now Link found it very exciting and sexy, especially because he was the source of Rhett’s current state of bliss.

Rhett smirked and giggled between his little sighs and moans. Having Link walk in on him and watch was such a turn on. Feeling those luminous blue eyes on him as he touched himself had introduced him to a whole new kind of pleasure, both a sexual pleasure and the pleasure that comes with sharing something with your best friend.

Rhett switched to stroking himself with one hand, running his fingertips along the opening of his cock as it leaked precum. He used his other hand to reach out to Link. “Does this make you happy?” he whispered, searching Link’s face for reassurance. “I want to make you happy.”

Link took Rhett’s hand and kissed it. “Yes, this makes me happy.” Link then leaned over and gently kissed Rhett on the lips. “You make me very happy.”

Rhett shut his eyes and increased the speed of his movements. He squeezed Link’s hand; his sweet words and kisses were pushing him towards the edge but he still couldn’t quite make it to completion. Rhett whimpered as he desperately tried to finish. Link, sensing Rhett’s struggle, continued to hold his hand as he knelt next to him and whispered in his ear. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Rhett’s toes curled and his eyes opened wide and stared at the ceiling as he arched his back and came. His lips quivered as he said Link’s name and Link kissed him again. When Rhett was done, Link went into his bathroom and got a couple towels. He used one to wipe the sweat from Rhett’s face and gave him the other to clean himself off. Link left Rhett’s room and went into his, shutting the door behind him. He needed to process what had just taken place between him and Rhett.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock on Link’s door.

“Come in.” Rhett meekly walked in and sat on the foot of Link’s bed.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Link chuckled. “Yeah, are you?”

Rhett nodded and smiled softly. “Yeah.”

Link looked down and traced lines on his comforter. “I don’t know what just happened, but it was incredible.”

Rhett’s smile got bigger. “It was. I’ll have to return the favor sometime.”

Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Sure, I’d like that”

The two men stared at each other for a little while. They both knew something tender and intimate had happened between them and weren’t sure how to proceed. They continued to smile at each other as they searched for something to say. Link decided to go with his gut instinct.

“Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Rhett perked up, happy to hear those words from his friend. “I love you Link. Good night."

“Good night.”


End file.
